Episode 127 (2011)
Hostility × And × Determination (テキイ×ト×ケツイ, Tekii × To × Ketsui) is the 127th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 30th, 2014. Overview Neferpitou's time to heal Komugi is up, and Gon demands for their fight. Knuckle and Killua are tasked to watch over Komugi while the battle rages. Meanwhile, Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf reach the explosion and find a burned and deteriorated Chimera Ant King. Summary The Poor Man's Rose is described to be a low budget bomb, but destructive and lethal. It consumes millions of human lives, and is therefore banned in production. But over 80% of the countries rejected the proposal, leaving thousands of seeds waiting to bloom in countries. Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf rush towards the explosion. Meanwhile, Knuckle confronts one of Shaiapouf's close. However, the clone shows its true appearance and flies off following its main body; Knuckle concludes that something must have happened to the King. Ikalgo emerges from the basement and patrols the area. He is surprised to see the palace destroyed in about 30 minutes. He meets Killua and Palm along the way. The three decide whether what to do next, and Ikalgo asks if Killua will help Gon in his battle with Neferpitou. Killua agrees but Ikalgo knows that even if the three of them take Neferpitou, it will not avail. They later regroup with the remaining members of the infiltration team, Knuckle and Meleoron. Knuckle asks their next move, but he himself confirms that he will stay and fight. The others agree with him and they advance back towards the palace. In the tower, Gon demands Neferpitou that his time is finished. Neferpitou panics, wondering on how did Gon manage to see through his calm composure. He guesses that it could be his blood lust earlier, when he decided to kill Gon. Doctor Blythe vanishes and Gon makes his way towards the door, just as Komugi wakes up and asks what is going on. In a fleeting moment of hesitation, Neferpitou is threatened by Gon that he will kill Komugi if he is further delayed. Neferpitou chooses to obey, and Killua and Knuckle arrive in the tower. Knuckle proposes to use his Hakoware on Neferpitou to aid him in his battle, but Gon declines the offer. Instead, he asks them to watch over Komugi as a hostage. Gon and Neferpitou leave the palace for Peijin where they could start their fight. Ikalgo wonders why Killua did not come, and the answer from Killua is simple: in the turn of events, Killua might be captured and used as a hostage to get Komugi back. Though prepared to die with Gon, Killua respects his decision and stay in the palace. Meanwhile, Komugi wonders who these people are and where the King could be. Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf witness the magma caused by the explosion. Shaiapouf begins to lose himself, but Menthuthuyoupi snaps him back. Menthuthuyoupi orders for Shaiapouf to surround the area in case the explosion sent the King flying, while he will enter the fiery chasm to search there. Shaiapouf breaks into hundreds of clones and searches everywhere. However, Menthuthuyoupi suddenly screams and exits the chasm, holding a horribly injured King. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc